


My Insides Are Copper

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Bang Bang in to the Room, Gabriel has totally adopted Harry, Harry Gets Shot, I could hella call this, I was like, M/M, Master of Death, Master of Death Harry Potter, Reapers, but then i was like, nah, so a bit of blood and all that I suppose, this is a perfect opportunity, totally yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hadn't even finished the curse that had began to fall from his lips as he walked in to the room before the hunter had shot him, the reaper that had followed him gave a yelp of surprise before glaring at the people in the room. The reaper moved to stand at Harry's shoulder in what someone could have mistaken as a protective stance, but for Harry was making sure that the people in the room were really sold on the whole dying thing that he seemed to have going for himself at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Insides Are Copper

\---

Harry hadn't even finished the curse that had began to fall from his lips as he walked in to the room before the hunter had shot him, the reaper that had followed him gave a yelp of surprise before glaring at the people in the room. The reaper moved to stand at Harry's shoulder in what someone could have mistaken as a protective stance, but for Harry was making sure that the people in the room were really sold on the whole dying thing that he seemed to have going for himself at the moment. 

The burn of the salt in the wound and the absolute shock of, oh shit that pushed him off his feet as he collapsed heavily on his back was nothing compared to the moment of absolute panic when he noticed that Gabriel was surrounded by a ring of fire. There were two hunters watching him from their place in front of Gabriel, the shorter of the two, the one that had shot Harry, made no move to help him only allowing a frown to crawl across his face. 

Harry let out a pitiful groan, the reaper that stood behind him rolled his eyes at his masters reaction before glaring at Gabriel as he watched Harry with wide eyes. The taller of the two hunters reached forward before turning to the blue eyed man in a trench coat at his side in a questioning manner. The man blinked before shuffling quickly forward and reaching out to do what Harry wasn't sure, pushing the strangers hands away weakly. 

The reaper at his side snorted, the man in the trench coat glanced up quickly, his eyes widening in slight surprise, before frowning. 

"I'm not going to hurt you." Harry laughed, blood making the sound muffled and wet sounding, the man frowned again, looking unsure at the reaction he had received. "I'm going to heal you." 

He lifted his hands again and Harry didn't fight him, a human would be too weak to fight back at that point anyway and it wasn't like the two hunters, now looking a bit unsure of themselves, were going to do anything to stop the bleeding. The shorter of the two stepped forward, raising his gun again as the man kneeling at Harry's side allowed his hands to hover over the open wound, Harry's breathing sounded harsh and pained even to his own ears. 

"What is it?" Harry heard the hunter ask but even as he turned his head towards the man, the hunter continued to speak "Is it another trickster?" 

Harry looked up at the man at his side, his own eyes wide as he felt the mans grace as the man, the angel, healed his wound. 

"He's human, Dean." The angle grumbled softly. Oh, Harry understood now. It was the hunters that Gabriel liked to mock occasionally, Sam and Dean Winchester. So that made the angel Castiel, Harry allowed his head to roll towards Castiel as he listened to the hunter, Dean splutter in protest. 

"What! No way! He came out of nowhere, where did he even come from anyway?" He lowered his gun in surprise. 

Gabriel snorted from the ring of fire, "It's called a door you moron." 

Dean spun to glare at the angel, Gabriel raised a mocking eyebrow "You know that thing that connects two rooms together, or you know, an exit." He waved his hand in the direction Harry appeared from, a slight breeze making the open door creak almost mockingly. 

Harry gasped as his skin healed back together, an angels grace was nothing like wizard healing potions or spells, even his own powers as Master of the Hallows was completely different from the feeling of warmth that crept along his skin and left a pleasant buzz in his mind. 

He allowed his head to roll to the side, his eyes catching Gabriel's as the angel gave him a small nod, before he allowed his eyes to wander back to the angel at his side. Harry reached forward, a small part of his mind thinking about his own blood on his hand as he allowed his hand to rest against Castiel's face. The angel blinked in surprise, blue eyes almost glowing as he looked down in to green eyes of the man below him. 

Harry allowed his hand to pull gently at the mans face, lifting his head from the ground as he whispered in Castiel's ear. "Thank you." 

Blue eyes blinked in surprise as they blinked down at the man on the ground, green eyes gazing back sincerely, "You are welcome." He muttered, almost distracted by lips that still hovered close to his own. 

They were both snapped back to reality when the two hunters let out yelps of surprise as the fire that had surrounded Gabriel died as the angle snapped his fingers mockingly and the two hunters were thrown backwards. The reaper that had entered the building with Harry stood to the side, a bucket in his hand and an unsure look flickering across his face as he glanced back towards his master. Harry waved his hand dismissively, giving the reaper a small smile as Castiel blinked in surprise. 

"Sorry about this." Harry muttered to the angel at his side, before allowing himself to knock Castiel on his back, straddling the angel of Thursday for a moment before Gabriel grabbed his hand and dragged him to his feet. 

"Fledgelings." He muttered to himself as he dragged Harry towards the exit, he smiles at Castiel as the other angel blinked in surprise. "See you next time little brother." 

The two disappeared out the door, Sam and Dean claiming to their feet with slow pained movements as Castiel blinked in surprise, but even in his surprise he couldn't help but hope that the green eyed man was with Gabriel the next time they met. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Fall Out Boy - 'Sending Postcards From A Plane Crash (Wish You Were Here)'
> 
> "I am such a sucker  
> And I'm always the last to know  
> My insides are copper  
> And I'd kill to make them gold  
> Conversation got me here: another night alone in the city  
> So make my bed the grave and shovel dirt onto my sheets"


End file.
